


Prompts/Ideas/AUs/Ficlets [MARIBAT]

by unreachablevoice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Damian's Adoptive Mom AU, Daminette - Relationship - Freeform, Daminette age gap AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Mama marinette, MariBat, Marinette adopts Damian, Mominette AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Damian Wayne, Protective Damian Wayne, Tags Are Hard, Talia al Ghul Tries, bustier's class class, class salt, mamanette, maribat fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreachablevoice/pseuds/unreachablevoice
Summary: Some Prompts/Ideas/AUs/Ficlets that kept me up all night and refused to let me sleep unless I write it down
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 158





	1. The Start Of My Unhealthy Obsession of Age Gap Tropes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Daminette Age Gap AU

OkAy... as I was lazying around instead of working on my fics, I was blessed by a Daminette Idea. I mean, if you read my bio (is that what it’s called?) you’ll know that I am a major fan of the ship and like I’m actually writing a Daminette soulmate fic right now but that’s a story for another time. 

btw. before I start. There’s a bit swearing so um please read with caution... Okay, ONWARDS!

Anywayyyyy,

SO yeah I have a Daminette Idea.

And like

Hear me out

Daminette. Age. Gap.

No, don’t leave. Just hear me out.

It’s not Damian who’s older. No, the male being older is too common. Marinette is.

Like imagine Damian being on his last year of highschool. Like he’s 17 and turning 18 in a month or something. And he meets Marinette on a Gala at Gotham (he was forced by Bruce to come give him some slack) and like she was strutting like an effing QUEEN! Like she owned the whole building! And he’s whIPPED!

At this time Marinette is like 23 or something and like she’s already made a name of herself in the fashion world and is like well-known and is always sought out because bruh you gotta admit her designs are killer (you can’t convince me otherwise, except maybe for the beret but only that!). And like because of being super popular (although for some reason she’s often closed off and like she’s rarely seen going around so not many people know her face and like they were just lucky that she decided to attend the Gala) she’s super rich now yes. 

Anyway(x2) 

So like yeah, Damian sees her walking and like since she’s short (sorry Marinette I love but you’re a baby like you’re so smol that it’s cute and it hurts at the same time) he thinks that she’s also his age?

And he’s like “Father, who’s that?” “Is she new?” “How come I’ve never seen her before?” (Obviously because you never showed interest in other people Damian sheesh)

And yeah he’s bombarding Bruce with questions here and there and then he’s like “ohMYGOD! Here!” he pushes Damian to Marinette and like leaves him there on his own while Damian is sweating bullets because ohMYGOD SHE’S LOOKING AT ME! FATHER!

So like after the awkward staring contest, Marinette finally makes a move and introduces herself with just her first name, no surname. It’s for mysteriousness and plot shut up (cuz screw you Damian is a teen going through puberty and can’t talk to people because he keeps glaring at them! Seriously, how do you expect people to talk to you if you have a resting bitch face and keep scaring them away? sorry Damian love you)

And then Damian’s like “ohmygod she’s so cute!” Even her name is cute!” and like he stands there for a few second just staring at Marinette’s outstretched hand and awkwardly shakes it with his now sweaty hand and in the tiniest and most coherent voice he could muster says: “I’m dAmiAn” 

So like yeah they bond throughout the whole Gala and on one occasion finally decided to ditch it and roam about the town I dunno and like they bond and at the end of their little tirade Damian KISSES HER!

Like bruh Marinette is just there laughing at whatever he just said and like he smiling at her cuz he thinks she’s so precious or something and for no reason at all just smack dab kisses her mid-laugh. And like Marinette is shocked at first so he pulls away and is like internally panicking because why didn’t she kiss back???? Does she not like the kiss?? Does she not like HIM?????? hOLy shITT

And like for some reason he just I dunno looks like he’s about to cry? and is like forcing himself not to?? and obviously Marinette sees this and she’s like Holy SHIT I should probably say something right now.

So like she asks him if he’s okay and if something’s wrong (that was weird why did she just ask that? of course he’s not okay he looks like he wants to cry for fuck’s sake!)

And like in a cracked voice Damian says: “Fine” and looks away and Marinette is panicking because like oh my god I just made this kid cry! (she knows Damian is like younger than her by the way cuz he looks young and I mean she does too cuz come on not only is Marinette a baby but she’s also baby faced and yeah you get the gist)

Then like as Marinette is having her own internal crisis, Damian asks her in a meek and watery voice: “D-Do you not like me?” 

Like bruh he looks at her with those kitten eyes and like it’s brimming with tears and his nose and eyes and practically whole face is red because dammit he doesn’t want her to see him cry but he can’t help it! What if she DOES doesn’t like him????

So like Marinette is like confused af?? like bruh what the hell you talking about??

And then like she tells him in a bewildered face: “No, I, I do like you. It’s just--” 

And Damian interrupts her. “Then why didn’t you kiss me back?!” 

and Marinette’s like FUCK IT! and she just freaking grabs his face and SMASHES her lips into his and kisses him. Then after, she’s like: “There. Happy?”

And Damian is like a freaking blushy MESS. like he’s bruh don’t-- I wasn’t readyy!

And Marinette laughs at his face and like just rests her forehead with his and looks into his eyes and is like: “I was just-- I mean, are you okay? With me?”

And Damian with pure confusion like looks at her and he’s like of course he’s okay with you! Why the hell would he not??? Like he’s so confused.

Then Marinette says: “Well, I mean, aren’t I pretty old?”

And he looks at her like da fuq? what you mean old?? Aren’t they the same age???

And Marinette explains how she’s actually 23 or something years old and Damian’s just staring at her like he shocked. And Marinette panics again because what if he doesn’t like her anymore? What if he thinks she’s gross now?????

And Damian’s just like: “Shouldn’t it be the other way around, though???” he’s like bruh why you staying with someone like me when you can just go and look for an older and more handsome guy?????

Chaos ensues and I like to think that when Damian finally introduces Marinette to his family, they’re all like: you’re freaking dating MDC??? (or like what you want to call her on the fashion world) and like why didn’t you tell us??? And when like someone asks: isn’t she older than you? (maybe like Jason or something) Chaos ensues again like Damian is threatening to stab him and like no, don’t be a fucking idiot Todd (or someone else I dunno) she’s PERFECT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to make this a fic please tag me. I still have a lot of fics pending so I’ll put this up here for now and maybe one day write it I dunno. 
> 
> Feel free to add more too :) 
> 
> [Crossposted on my Tumblr: @ab-unreachablevoice, let's talk there! And my ask and submission box are always open so go crazy ma dudes!]


	2. Another Part That Just Proves That I Really Am Obsessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Age Gap AU! :D

Daminette Age Gap Idea Part Two or maybe a one point five??

Okay.. this is a continuation of my Daminette Idea right  [ hereeee ](https://ab-unreachablevoice.tumblr.com/post/618530170903707648/daminette-idea-that-came-to-me-when-i-was-about-to) because I dunno I’m just really obsessed with the Idea for some reason

Again, Warning: This may contain swearing and umm indecent words. So uh read with caution??? Okay, thank you and um ONWARDS!

Okay so umm yeah, let’s tackle more on Marinette’s problems this time.

So there’s still a Lila Plot because let’s be real here, a Daminette Fic/Idea/Prompt/whatever is never complete without some class/Alya/LILA salt so yeah.

At this point, Marinette, like the other fics, decided to pursue her career in a different country. Somewhere away from Lila. Because she and her  lackeys sheep friends are being too much and that if she stays there any longer, she’ll probably lose more brain cells than she’d already lost before.

So like, yeah. Marinette goes away and comes to <insert country> to be successful first and then comes to Gotham after because I dunno. I’m making her The Guardian here and yeah she (and Tikki) senses some freaky shit in Gotham and decides to come and use her newly attained and learned powers to cleanse whatever hell hole Gotham has become.

Meanwhile, Lila’s still a  bitch liar. So yeah, she’s still the same. Only worse I guess?  (Bitch 2.0???)

As I said on my previous post (I still don’t know what you call your “posts” here in Tumblr... is there even a name for them???), Marinette is like on the down low so yeah she’s famous but pretty hidden and secretive at the same time. And Lila, being, well, Lila, goes up and be like: “You know what?? Why don’t I just mooch off of this famous person. It’s not like they’ll notice cuz like they have a shit ton of money anyway.” And proceeds to like use and throw her name around to I dunno get free stuff and like mooch off of other people too.

So yeah, she uses Marinette’s name and be all like: “Oh, you know? MDC (or any name you want for her in the industry, as I said) is actually a good friend of mine and HE says that HE’LL pay for all of my stuff instead.” “Yeah, I know MDC (again... anything) and I could TOTALLY get you in contact with HIM.” and like bats her eyelashes at whomever she’s talking to, acting all cute or something (which, we all agree, is NOT working and is indeed GROSS right???).

And yeah, some people are a bit wary of her claims (cuz come on cut me some slack not all people are THAT dumb) but yeah (former??? because they’re like 23 or something at this one???) Bustier’s class is still her mindless sheep.

Okay lemme just pause this real quick and interrupt you guys.

So um base on the mangas, manhwas, webtoons, webcomics, and animes (yes I’m a weeb, I’m a dork, I’m a nerd, I’m whatever you call me. Shut up, at least I’m proud!) that I’ve read, the um Age Gap trope that’s popular is usually an 8-9 year difference. So uh, I’m going to change their ages because I kind of want to follow that trope. 

For Damian, I’m going to uh move his age a year back. He’ll be um let’s say 16? And Marinette will be ranging from 24-25.

But uh.. I dunno maybe also not?? I’m uhh now contemplating on the idea.. maybe I’ll stick with not changing their age.. I dunno

Okay, I’m done with my speech now so uh you can proceed now. Thank you!

*hastily presses play*

And for some reason (it’s actually for plot yes), Bustier’s class (I guess because they decided to hold a reunion without inviting Marinette since some of them are still salty and petty since Lila still has her grip on them) decided to go to Gotham and (also) for some reason they’re invited to The Wayne’s Gala.

At this point (2x), Marinette and Damian are on their 3?? 4?? month of courting?? dating??? process. And they’re also (of course) invited on the Gala (duh Damian is a WAYNE and Marinette is famous so of course she’ll also receive her own invite plus they went together so yeah).

Now, for plot (again), they run into Bustier’s class. And like some (maybe Nathaniel, Rose, Juleka, Nino, and Adrien cuz I don’t want no Adrien salt... that’s my baby!) greet her and are like: “Wow, it’s been a while!” and “How are you??” “How have you been???” and all that. While those who are still salty are like ignoring her or just out right glaring at her.

After a while, Lila finally snaps and like has had enough of Marinette stealing the spotlight. So she asks (in pure spite) what she’s been up to lately. Like maybe she’s thinking on using that against her and making her look bad or something.

Then Marinette says like she still designs (by the way, Damian is still at her side and like, just watches their interaction or something because “Screw you I’m not leaving my Angel, shut up!”), and Lila’s like pulling out the “I can introduce you to <insert name>” card. And like she mentions MDC (bruh again, pick what you want) to like attract more attention to herself or something.

Mind you, Damian and his brothers (like most Daminette fics, again) are like ultra fans of MDC (again, you know the drill). And since people saw Marinette come in with Damian, a Wayne, she’s caught a few attention of people. 

So hearing an Italian girl talking to her and then suddenly mention a particularly famous designer, people can’t help but be nosy and watch. And even the Batfam are also watching.

So yeah, Damian looks at  the snake Lila warily because like, bruh this girl, whom he’s never seen before mind you, just walked in here and sauntered to his lover??? love interest??? and just began spouting nonsense and how she knows a famous designer to like bait??? his lover?? Angel?? girlfriend??? That’s pretty shady and questionable if you ask him.

And then Marinette answers in an overly sweet voice: “Oh, no need Lila. It’s okay.” Like she just smiles at her. Which, Lila’s gotta admit, kinda creeped and unnerved her. 

Then, not willing to lose (bisshhh can’t you just freaking yield for once??), Lila’s like: “But I want to help you make a name for yourself in the fashion industry” yadda yadda yadda and you know all the BS.

And Lila, still not willing to back down, looks over at Damian (because Damian’s sticking close to Marinette’s side). Like, she asks her who he is and they seem pretty close.

And Marinette’s like: “Oh, he’s umm--” but like before she could even answer Damian cuts her off and like pulls her closer to him and says in his deep and intimidating voice: “She’s my partner (for the Gala).”

Some were shocked and hurt (*cough* especially a certain blonde maybe?? *cough*) and Lila’s like “Oh,” and smirks because this is the perfect dirt on her name. Because like they notice that Damian’s pretty young??? (you know how like adults somehow guesses correctly a person’s age??? Especially those who are a bit younger or like closer to them in age?? Yeah kinda like that. Well, maybe it’s just my mom... I dunno)

So yeah, in her fake worried voice, she points out and asks Marinette: “Isn’t he a bit TOO young for you?”

Bustier’s class are like oh yeah he kind of is, while their audience are like well yeah she seems older than him but they’re kind of not that far apart??? (I’m telling you Marinette’s baby faced and you can’t change my mind)

So like yeah, Lila’s enjoying the chaos and like secretly (but Marinette, Adrien, and the Batfam could see) smirks then, again, points out in her fake concerned voice: “He looks like a minor.”

And Marinette’s like, all nervous and shaking and Damian’s like asking her if she’s okay and is something wrong Angel? But Marinette just stands there shell-shocked and scared and doesn’t answer him.

And then Lila still pushes (like seriously can’t she just stop?? Just kidding it’s for plot shut up) and like in a condescending tone, laughs and says: “I didn’t realize you were into that, Marinette.” (you know those old animes where the villainess like smirks behind her hand?? yeah that’s what Lila looks like) and then she like lets go of the bomb and asks: “Are you a sugar mommy now?” 

Like almost all of their (former????, again) classmates are scandalized and even those who believes that Marinette is not capable of doing that are looking a bit unsure and like some people in their audience are like confused af.

Meanwhile, Damian’s reaction is also like their audience’s. He’s really confused af. And he like butts in and is all What do you mean sugar mommy??? Like he’s always trying to pay for their dates because yes he knows she’s also rich but dammit he’s the son of Bruce Wayne so he also has money too you know!

And hearing his umm declaration?? Lila and basically everyone (formerly 3x) in Bustier’s class are like shocked because they didn’t expect Marinette’s partner to be a Wayne. 

Marinette’s like just standing there having a panic attack because she’s like is that what she looked like on an outsider’s point of view?? A sugar mommy?? Is she a pedophile now?? Is she going to jail?? Like she’s panicking and scared of what’s happening.

And seeing this, like Bruce decides to finally step in and like thanks everyone for coming and ushers everyone out because whoo the Gala is now over yes. But like he asks Marinette’s (former 4x) classmates to stay because they of course still need to address this... whatever this is.

So yeah, Lila is scared shit because oh my god she didn’t know Marinette knows the Waynes.

Okay, I’m going to cut this scene off short because this idea is going too long so uhh.. just add more if you want I dunno but uhh Lila’s scene (here) end’s with uhhh her being sued by Marinette (for defamation and I guess using her name and slander and etc.)

And to officially end this part of the Idea, like after Bustier’s class’ drama is like over with and Marinette is assured that no what you have is not pedophilia don’t worry you’re not going to jail and Damian basically begs her not to leave him, she looks him in the eye and tells him: “What we have right now, we can’t do or be anything more than this until you’re old enough/older. “ because as much as she hates to admit it, Lila is kind of right about him still being a minor so until he is of age or like not a minor anymore??? they’ll still be on this (whatever this is) base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, phew, that was so longgggg. Oh my gosh, this Idea has gone off hand now and I dunno hahahaha 
> 
> Anyways, again if any of you want to write this go ahead but um please tag me?? and uh.. again feel free to add more too :) 
> 
> (Gosh, I really should focus more on my other fics first) 
> 
> [Crossposted on my Tumblr: @ab-unreachabelvoice, let's talk there! My ask box and submission box are always open so go crazy ma dudes!]


	3. I Found Another Obsession!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am obsessed with Mominette AU! So this shall be called "Damian's Adoptive Mom AU"!

OKay this is another Daminette Idea but uh the only difference is that this is not romantic... at all. Just uhhh familial??? Is that correct?? but either way, yeah.. it’s family-centric. 

Now I am not only obsessed with the uhh romantic and cute ship called Daminette but I am also in love with the idea of Damian being Marinette’s pseudo brother. Like it’s cute and Damian’s finally given the chance to like act more like his age and be a child for once so that’s a plus. 

Oh and you can read that particular au right [ hereee ](https://monkeebratz.tumblr.com/post/188686709512/kelelamentia-i-love-this-and-thank-you-so) and [ hereeee ](https://mysteriouslyswimmingfan-blo-blog.tumblr.com/post/189068803652/damians-sister). These are like... different takes on that kind of au so yeah... but both are still equally great like you will not be disappointed I promise. 

Oh and uhh warning?? (as always) there’s a bit of swearing and improper words so read with caution! 

Anywayssss back to the main topic, my Idea is kind of like those two fics except... Marinette and Damian are like not pseudo siblings. No. This Idea is called... Damian’s Adoptive Mom AU. 

Confused? 

Allow me to explain. 

You see, I was like scrolling through Youtube and like I came across a Youtuber (well duh). And that particular Youtuber is like 20-23 years old?? I think??? and she like adopted a kid. Yes. I know she’s pretty young to become a mom but uhh I think it’s cute? and heartwarming? because like she gave a kid a chance to like become a part of a family. 

Anyway (2x), that made me thinking. What if Marinette adopted Damian? like no she’s not like Bruce who’s now dubbed as a serial adopter. No, she just adopted Damian? like he’s the only one who she has had the pleasure of adopting. 

Oh by the way this Idea also like came to me at night and didn’t let me sleep just like my last AU hahahha XD (and I seriously have to stop doing this and focus on my fics more ughhh!) 

Anywaysss (3x), hmm how should I start this uh... Damian’s ten. Like Ra’s dead now and like Talia’s on her way to drop Damian off to Bruce (look I’m not that inclined on the dc fandom okay? I just know stuff because of how many fics I’ve read XD). And like somewhere between that, Talia like came across/cross paths with Marinette? (she’s roughly the same age as Bruce here and has already established herself as someone amazing in the Fashion world and is known world wide now and is super rich and you get the gist) 

Now, since they crossed paths like they’re just staring at each other because they piqued Marinette’s interest cuz like why do they look like they just came out of a freaking warzone???? and Talia’s like formulating a plan. Like she thought what if she doesn’t drop Damian off to his father? and just like keeps him hidden from him because she knows Bruce will just get Damian wrap in on that vigilante and fighting stuff and she just wants Damian to be like a normal kid for once? (#TaliaKindaCares) 

So like she goes to Marinette and like straight up says: “Would you like to take my son?” and points at Damian behind her. 

Like Marinette’s confused because why did this person just walk right up to her for no apparent reason other than to like give her her son???? What??? 

So like she looks at Talia all confused and Talia explains (more like excuses) that she can’t take care of Damian (her son) anymore and is like putting him up for adoption and like she looks like a nice enough person to accept him (she somehow did an investigation about Marinette in a span of few seconds and confirmed that yes she has a clean record and is like nice because she does all this charity things and yadda yadda yadda... don’t ask me how). And like she also secretly says that Damian is like not needed anymore so she doesn’t want him (okay so now it’s back to #TaliaDoesNotCare) 

And Marinette like hears this and is like fucking pissed because what do you mean you don’t want and/or need him???? What kind of parent/mother/woman/HUMAN DOES THAT????? YOU’RE SO FUCKING HEARTLESS!!! 

Marinette fumes and like Talia somehow persuades her to like adopt Damian... well not really since Marinette felt empathy for the kid since his mother is just basically giving him away so she just accepted. 

Now that leads to like Marinette being dragged by Talia (with Damian) to like a court or something (there’s a word for that place I just forgot it ughhh) and like making Marinette adopt Damian and Talia handing over her parental rights to her. 

Then as like they finished all that shit, Marinette like turns to Talia and stares at her intently and says in all seriousness: “You decided to give him away. So now, no matter what you do, even if you you get down on your knees and cry and _beg_ me to give him back to you, I will _not_ return him. He is _mine_ now. He is now my _son_ and no matter what you say will _never_ change that. _Ever_.” Talia flinches at her words and meanwhile, Damian will forever deny that Marinette declaring all of that made him feel warm inside and secretly loves his new mom now. 

So yeah after that Talia business and she leaves, Marinette like asks for Damian’s hand? cuz like holding hands while walking? since he is technically her child now? and don’t parents hold their children’s hands while walking? plus she suspected that Damain rarely had any skinship with his so called “mother” so Marinette decides to like be the one who’ll supply him all that maternal love he needs and like Damian’s confused but like just complies and holds her hand or something. 

(Okay I know that for some of you this is not that important but like, for me, this part is the beginning or like the start or the spark that raised up that flag where Damian’s like finally learning what love and what having a parental figure feels like... okay, ONWARDS!) 

So yeah they go back to Marinette’s house, but in this case a penthouse cuz like she rich now like I said. But like she’s not actually the one who bought the house. Like her uncle was the one who gave it to her and she can’t refuse it anymore because like her uncle bought it under her name (any guess on who that uncle is??? and if you did get it, yes. I am going for that AU! And you can’t tell me otherwise!!!) so yeahh. 

And like as soon as like they enter, Damian begins to ask stuff like where are his quarters? He wishes to rest and get settled now. And is there rules on which he should follow? certain boundaries that she have set for him? 

And Marinette’s like confused because why the heck he asking about rules??? and who the fuck taught him to speak like a freaking old man??? 

But then since he looks absolutely serious she like sits him down and speaks in like a soft voice, “Look, I know that you’re an Al Ghul. That you’re from the League of Assassins.” Damian kinda flinches at that. (Also Marinette is like The Great Guardian of The MIraculous and like before Master Fu handed his title over to her, he like explained how the League of Assassins and the Order of The Miraculous have been on a feud now (like most Maribat Fics yeah)) 

So like Marinette sighs, since she can see the nervous and scared look on Damian’s face and like continues, “So I want you to know that whatever they taught you there are not up to my morals.” Damian’s face goes even paler. “That means no killing. I don’t want you fighting anyone and getting hurt in the process.” And Damian like just looks at her and kind of wants to argue about the no killing thing (because Marinette is a very nice and worried Mama for her new child) but is also like confused because she doesn’t want him to be hurt??? What?? 

So like he just stares at nothing??? and is like trying to comprehend what she actually said. And Marinette smiles at him or something and yeah. 

There’s also some instances where hmm Marinette would like bring him to work with her and like everybody coos at him with how adorable he is and how chubby his cheeks are and like he just scowls at them to back them off and Marinette laughs at him and says that they are correct, he is an adorable chubby-cheeked boy. 

Anyway (4x this idea has a lot of ‘anyway/s’), umm hmm I think Damian would like keep on denying and telling himself that like he will not treat her as his mom and accept her or something unless like she proves herself or something. 

So with that said, I have a plot for that... Damian is like uhh kidnapped?? LIke let’s just say that it’s not Gotham’s Rogues or something no it’s uh like someone lowkey but like also has the proper equipment to pull off this kind of stuff or something. Someone who like knows Marinette, how famous and rich of a designer she is and like beats him up because like he really needs the money and like since like his MOM is a rich ass designer he’ll be fine so yeah... plus he also adds like since he’s a lowkey criminal, it’s much harder to like go after the Wayne’s (y’all hear foreshadowing?? no?? okay..) 

And then like all of a sudden BOOM! BAM! a red-spotted heroine comes crashing in and like, no not beats the hell out of the guy, she’s still nice, she like disarms him or something and ties him up and sends him to the police and yadda yadda yadda. And like after all that shit, she looks at Damain and is like “oh my god are you okay?” “holy shit of course you’re not okay, look at you!” “goddammit he’ll pay for hurting you” and most importantly... “WHY DID YOU NOT FIGHT BACK?! YOU’RE A FORMER HEIR OF A BUNCH OF MANIACS!!!” 

(By the way because of that little stunt, the batfam are like now aware of her) 

Like Ladybug’s frantic and is like worrying about him and Damian’s like... “Who are you?” “Don’t touch me” and another most importantly.. “I need to return to my MOM so please let me through” 

And like ladybug just stares at him and like all teary eyed because he JUST CALLED HER MOM! HE’S NEVER ADDRESSED HER BY HER NAME NOR BY “MOM” BEFORE!!! And like she grabs him and yoyos them to their house and like Damian’s confused because how on earth did this person know where he lives??? And why is she still here??? she’s not allowed to be here!!! 

And like in all Marinette fashion like she just freaking de-transforms and like fucking bone crushing hugs him and cries because she was SO WORRIED! AND HE WAS HURT BECAUSE OF HER! WHY THE HELL DID HE NOT FIGHT BACK???!!! 

And like yeah Damian’s surprised to find out that his mom is like an actual superhero. No WONDER SHE DOESN’T LIKE KILLING!!! And like after he like snaps out of his shocked daze he like hugs her back and like also kind of cries (he’ll forever take it to his grave and tell her that it was just that her hair was poking his eyes when they were hugging). And like in a meek and sad and like broken voice he says: “You said no fighting.” 

And Marinette like looks at him incredulously and is like yes she did tell him that but when you’re being held captive and is in the brink of death, OF COURSE YOU FIGHT BACK!!! 

And like he answers: “I wasn’t in the brink of death.” and pouts or something. And says how he got it under control and Marinette retaliates like UNDER CONTROL??? YOU’RE BEATEN UP AND BLOODY RIGHT NOW AND IF SHE DIDN’T COME WHEN SHE DID, HE COULD’VE DIED FOR PETE’S SAKE! 

Long story short, Marinette earned Damian’s respect that night (even though he won’t admit it but like he already has her in like a high regard) and like he pestered her to like let him be a superhero too cuz like since his Mom is a superhero, shouldn’t he be one as well? 

And like Marinette straight out refuses because no it’s too dangerous and like Gotham is not her turf, there’s already lots of vigilantes here no need to add more and besides they’re like pretty territorial. 

Which led to Damian being all pouty and sulky and like ignores Marinette. 

It took Marinette three weeks straight to like finally make Damian to stop ignoring her--his own goddamn mother--and it included with lots of coddling and sorry’s and cooking him his favorite food... Let's just say that was also the part where Alfred the cat came into view. 

I dunno how Marinette got him the cat but I guess it’s the same as cannon (I am not in the dc fandom okay??? I just know some stuff because of the ficsss) but like she gave it to him so that he'd stop sulking AND she's also the one who gave him the idea of naming the cat Alfred Pennyworth. 

Because like she explains that Master Fu tells her stories about past Miraculous Holders and like there's this Peacock Miraculous Holder who's really awesome and his name is Alfred Pennyworth (ya damn right I'm drinking from that cup! I'm going for that au and no one can stop me!) 

So like that's the start of Damian's love for animals and yeah.... that also led to like them getting Titus and then eventually Batcow (yes they're vegetarians now) 

Okay this is getting out of hand so like I dunno what's next. 

Oh! But uh Bruce finds out about Damian like after 3 years??? when Damian's like 13 now????? And like Talia told Bruce about it one day or something. And like Bruce asks Tim (everything's the same like Bruce still adopts Dick, Jason, and Tim except Damian like didn't go to him???) or someone to like investigate or check if their DNAs match or something (Don't ask me how) and like yup you're family yes the DNAs match and yadda yadda yadda. 

And like Bruce decides to like go to their house (again, don't, it's detective stuff) and like sees a penthouse and is like this is where they live????? Pretty grand (oh my gosh that's such an old way of describing something hahahhaha) if he may add. 

So like he doorbells and like meets Marinette (you decide if it's Brucinette... I'm just here for that family goodness) and like she smirks smiles at him (Talia already like told her when they first met???? In the court????) and like lets him in and blah blah blah 

And then like Bruce meets Damian and he's just teary eyed on how they look so alike and Talia didn't tell him he had a son like him???? And she only did after like 13 years????? Da fuq????? 

And then like he hears Damian call Marinette his mom and is like what???? Isn't Talia his mother????? And is like confused af. 

So like Marinette explains everything and like Damian's grouchy, and no it's not because his mom did not tell him about his father, his birth mother should've been the one to do that, it's because he doesn't want Bruce to like take him away from his mom. 

Bruce explains that no he's not trying to take him away from his mother, he just wants to like get to know him and spend time with him. 

So like Damian agrees (persuaded by yours truly, Marinette Dupain-Cheng) and is like met with the Wayne Manor and is like da fuq???? My house is already big but this is humongous!!!! 

So like yeah he meets Bruce's adoptive sons and is like the same as when he met them in cannon but like without the killing (Marinette taught him about the Miraculous and trained him more so like yeah there's still fighting). 

And like he REALLY doesn't like them because if he has new siblings then that means his mom won't pay attention to him anymore (Don't tell mom he said that, she'll never let him live it down) And like he introduces himself in all Damian glory: “I’m Damian Dupain-Cheng.” (kyaaaaa oh my gosh I just fangirled here oh my gosh hahahaha I don’t even know why XD) 

So like yeah I dunno what's next and how it goes but uh yeah he meets all of the Wayne's and pseudo Wayne's and maybe just MAYBE he'll try to come to like them. _For his mom's sake_. 

Oh and uh... remember the foreshadowing?? I like to uhh imagine that the batfam are like doing everything they can to like find out who that red-spotted heroine is (by the way her suit changed drastically over the years) and like dubbed her as “Ladybird” (like all maribat fics again hahaha). So like imagine when they find out that their favorite designer (yes I’m also drinking from that cup XD) and “Ladybird” is one and the same person AND has been UNDER THEIR NOSES THIS WHOLE TIME!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways (6x goddammit what is wrong with me and I keep using this word???) Phew this is a long ass Idea and I dunno hahahhaha as alwaysss if you want to write this tag me (you know I was debating on writing this as a fic actually but uhh I decided against it and just did this instead XD) and feel free to add more if you like :) 
> 
> [Crossposted on my Tumblr: @ab-unreachablevoice, let's talk there! My ask and submission box are always open so go crazy ma dudes!]


	4. So We're Back On The Age Gap AU?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A WEDDING????????!!!!!

> **Anonymous** asked:  
> I just found your daminette age gap idea and lemme tell you i can definitely see Damian proposing the minute he's of legal age, like who needs a birthday party when you can have a WEDDING!!!

Oh my gosh!!! This is… so freaking adorable???? 

Like oh my gosh imagine like Damian’s birthday party is like to also celebrate and announce to the world his coming of age (because as I seen in some Daminette fics, like, Bruce doesn’t want his kids in on the like spotlight unless they’re of age so yeah) but like instead of all that he proposes to Marinette in front of like a bajillion people (who may or may not be famous and are recording everything) and has this like sweet and heartfelt speech on how he loves her so much and like because of her, his life has drastically turned to the brighter side or something and in the end of it he like gets down on one knee and says: “Yes, you’re kind of older than me but… Will you do me the honor of being even more older and spending the rest of your life with me?” 

And like he said this in a not mean way but like he’s all awkward and scared and anxious okay!! And like… he purposely phrased his proposal that way in line with what Marinette told him the first time they kissed so even though it seems kind of funny for their audiences, to them it’s actually kind of very sentimental?? Oh my gosh I dunno hahahha

And also… YASS WEDDING!!!!!! 

Anywayyyyssss all in all, I like the way how you think anon!! I love you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Crossposted on my Tumblr: @ab-unreachablevoice, let's talk there! My ask and submission box are always open so go crazy ma dudes!]


	5. Mominette AU Is My OXYGEN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Damian's Adoptive Mom AU thingy????

OKay ... I *dramatically sighs* I am now currently obsessed with this Idea of mine so...  Imma continue it for a bit  hahahaha XD

Warning... there are swearing and inappropriate words... read with caution lovelies!

All right umm hmmm how do I start this??? uhh okay uh this part of the AU like takes place after the kidnapping??? Like you see that particular kidnapping actually took place like a year and a half after Marinette adopts Damian so he was more like in the age of 11 or 12 when it happened. 

So like Imma just insert this but uhh remember those times where Marinette brings Damian to like work with her because she doesn’t want to leave him alone in like a big empty house?? Yeah and since she decided to do that like there’s been rumors going around that Marinette has like a secret love child and since she’s a very private famous designer, most people don’t really believe it and treat it as just that... rumors.

Like they respect Marinette so most don’t really pry into her private affairs and like they know she’s a family person like when she says family bonding time, she’ll literally drop everything and like completely disappear off of the face of the earth and like spend time with her family.

Anyways (frick it’s here again), that’s why he was kidnapped... like since he was often seen with Marinette people like assumed things which lead to rumors and it eventually led to people targeting him. 

Now, like weeks after that umm kidnapping, there’s a Gala... ya damn right there’s a Gala and no, I did not fucking stutter! And I’m also pretty sure you already know who the hosts of that Gala are.

So yeah, they--more like Marinette--are invited to that Gala and like Marinette is even more paranoid in leaving Damian alone because of that kidnapping so she takes him with her. So imagine how the rumors are even more dramatic now. 

Anyways (*aggressively pulls at hair and screeches like a banshee*), since the batfam are like ultra fans of her work (like most maribat fics), they were like fangirl(boy??)ing when they like see her and decided to approach her. BUT! there’s a butt :P

When they were about to approach her, a sassy little child sees them and blocks their way. (now  _ this _ is the REAL foreshadowing that I was talking about)

He like stops them in their tracks and like blocks Marinette so they can’t come close because goddammit that’s his mom and he will not stand aside when weird creepy looking strangers approach his mom! Even if it’s for work!!

So yeah, their REAL first meeting is not that quite good. Like, there were many glaring and threatening involved. But like when they got past Damian (as per Marinette’s request), batfam are like lowkey fangirling and like vigorously shaking her hand and asking for autographs and commissions and whatnot and like, seeing this, Damian now goes even more grumpy. Like that’s his MOM! ONLY HE CAN TOUCH HER!!! (yes I’m proud to say that ever since Marinette adopted him, he has now become a momma’s boy) but he doesn’t say anything because he knows how important clients and  _ potential _ clients are to his mom so he won’t make a scene.  _ For her sake _ .

Now, that’s how their REAL first meeting went. And like a year after that is the Bruce finding out about his biological son scene and like the start of his and Marinette’s joint custody of him (or Brucinette I dunno, you choose.. as I said last time, I’m only here for that family fluff stuff). And then like, just one day, it all clicks to the Batfam. MARINETTE IS  _ THAT  _ MARINETTE! THEY’VE MET BEFORE!!! AT A GALA!! AND DAMIAN WAS THAT GROUCHY KID SHE WAS WITH!!! NO WONDER THEY LOOKED SO FAMILIAR!!! (so much for the greatest detective in the world *cue eye roll*)

And like as the Batfam is having their own existential crisis, Damian is like da fuq they doin ova’ there??? and like just looks at them weirdly because why the heck are they looking at him and his mom like they just did something to them and are too guilty to admit it and also because they’re afraid he’s going to outright murder them???? (yes, you’re correct, Damian does NOT remember the Batfam because and I quote “They are insignificant people and therefore are not needed to be remembered nor noticed....  _ Only my mom is worthy of my attention _ .”

Long story short, Marinette trolled them... and is a little shit XD

* * *

OMAKE:

Tim: So you’re our brother now... so does that mean Marinette is also our mom now??

Jason: I dunno... does that mean I’m Jason Todd-Wayne-Dupain-Cheng now? Kinda long but the name Dupain-Cheng is pretty sick

Dick: That makes all of us Dupain-Cheng’s! And Damian a Wayne! :D

Damian: Silence, you heathens! I disagree in changing my name to a Wayne! I am forever a Dupain-Cheng and none of you can tell me otherwise!

*insert angry Damian face and Marinette just hugging him because awe he wants to remain a Dupain-Cheng even though Wayne is way more regal! And like... he’s just so precious??? like.. That’s Marinette’s BABY!!! AND THE BABY IS CUTE!!!*

After that, Marinette practically adopted the whole Batfam (I’m here for that Mamanette shit y’all) and nobody’s complaining because they would die for their new Pseudo Mom XD (or if you’re going for Brucinette, his new wife?????)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay umm I was not expecting on making another part of this but uhh I don’t know it just clicked??? Came to me??? Hahahaha I dunno oh my gosh 
> 
> Oh and as always uhh whoever wants to write this tag me and umm feel free to add more :) 
> 
> P.S. I really love Damian Dupain-Cheng :)
> 
> [Crossposted on my Tumblr: @ab-unreachablevoice, let's talk there! My ask and submission box are always open so go craazy ma dudes!]


	6. This Is Pure Daminette Age Gap AU Crack XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Damian is NOT amused

OKay you know… I was in the bathroom and—no shut up it’s not what you think! I was just uhh taking a bath and like I don’t know it just suddenly came to me.

So uhh before I start just a precaution uhh there’s still some swearing and cuss words so uh read with caution. As always ^^;

Anyways (I don’t even care anymore), I was thinking. I don’t know why it came over me but I’m going to change their ages (how many changes are you going to make until you’re satisfied?????). I mean, I don’t think I’m ever going to write this but like… I’m just going to keep adding and adding until I have no ideas left so uhh anyways (…) umm Damian’s NEW and FINAL (I think) age is going to be 20. And like he’s in college and stuff. Meanwhile, Marinette is 25. 

So the reason why I changed their ages (again) is because I thought of a school/university scenario. 

And (hear me out I promise I won’t change their ages anymore ~~LIES~~ ) I just thought, what if Marinette suddenly came to Damian’s university????? Like, Damian stayed over at Marinette’s house one time because like he needed help with his thesis or something and so what if he needed help?????? I mean he IS SMART but like he just can’t remember what that one simple word is okay??? It’s on the tip of his tongue but he just can’t seem to remember it for the life of him!!! LEAVE HIM BE!!!! 

Anyways (T^T), yeah he stayed over and like Marinette decided to like send him to school because hey he needs to wake up early and she also needs to wake up early so why don’t she just drop him off on the way? 

So yeah she drops Damian off to his school/university. And like as soon as Marinette drives away, he’s like surrounded by people asking him stuff because what was that??? That wasn’t the usual car he comes to university in??? What??? And like he scowls at them and rolls his eyes because why are they so nosy??? Can’t they just mind their own business????

So yeah as he was being mauled by the crowd, Marinette like comes back and gets out of the car in all her beautiful glory wearing those rich fashion designer clothes with shades and not wearing a coat but like it’s just draped on her shoulder thing. And like as she struts down to him like a freaking model, the crowd parts like the fuCKING RED SEA. And Damian’s just staring at her like y’all that’s my QUEEN! MY ANGEL! And she can command a whole army with just her gaze, BEAT THAT!

And she just like comes up to him and hands out a book or something and goes: “You forgot this.” or something and she like just stares him down while everybody’s watching them and he swore he just saw a girl swoon then and there.

And then Damian accepts it and like says in a small voice: “Thanks.” while looking all blushy because oh god she is drop dead gorgeous. And like Marinette just smiles at him and like kisses the top of his head and then says bye, rushing off to work with her car again. 

So like after he watches her go, chaos ensues. Like people were all over the place! All over HIS FACE! And… he’d be lying if he said that he doesn’t get their feelings. Like who wouldn’t freak out when a pretty woman just kissed you on top of your head???? 

So yeah people are now AGGRESSIVELY mauling him over and asking him stuff like who wAS THAT WOMAN?????? HOW IS SHE THAT PRETTY??? 

And there’s like this one comment that causes Damian to frown.

“Dude, introduce me to your sister!”

Yes, you read that right. People in his university thinks that Marinette is his SISTER. His freAKING SISTER. How the fuck did they get to that conclusion???? Just because they both have black hair??? Is that it??? Didn’t the forehead kiss mean anything to these imbeciles????

So yeah, he glared down at the guy who just said that and walked away. His mood being all sour because you dolt! She is NOT HIS SISTER AND SHE NEVER WILL BE!! That is just GROSS! That is incest! NO!

So yeah even though he’s being moody, people are still all over his face and asking him about his SISTER (hearing that just made his scowl deepen). Yes, ever since they heard that one random guy (I don’t really know who this is… you choose) say that the pretty lady was his sister, they decided that even if he glares at them to kingdom come, they will still pester him just to land a date with the beautiful noirette.

It took a MONTH for the rumors about Damian’s supposed “sister” to die down. Like, sure rumors usually die down or like disappear after like a week at best but not this one. Oh no, this one lasted for like a WHOLE MONTH and even so, there were still some people talking about it.

And yeah, hearing about this, Damian’s brothers are like teasing and making fun of him because people think that the person he likes is his SISTER. Oh god they are so having a field day.

So yeah, that’s pretty much how this goes. I don’t really know how Damian’s going to get out of that rumor. That “Damian Wayne has a very pretty and nice sister! And I think she’s single!” rumor. 

But uhh I think before he shuts down that rumor, people would all be like “introduce me to your sister!” and “is she dating someone? If not, can you put in a good word for me?” and like every time Marinette’s there, people are like coming up to her and giving her stuff. Maybe confessing and love letters and stuff???? And Damian would just be grumpy all the way to her house and pout and stuff and Marinette would have to like coo and cuddle him just to stop him from sulking XD

OH! But then [this wedding thingy](https://ab-unreachablevoice.tumblr.com/post/618874301071933440/i-just-found-your-daminette-age-gap-idea-and-lemme) won’t happen on Damian’s birthday anymore… hmmm… although I do have a solution for that. Instead of proposing on the day he turns of age, he proposes on his GRADUATION DAY! Like he prepares this amazing speech and like almost everyone is teary eyed (either because of Damian’s speech or because the sister that they thought Marinette was is now taken, you choose) but like after Marinette says yes, they like whoop in joy for him and tosses their graduate caps in the air as Daminette kiss scene happens. 

And instead of like going out for celebration for Damian’s graduation, you insert a wedding XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think maybe this is the last one for that Daminette Age Gap AU (STOP FUCKING LYING!). I dunno. But uhh I hope this college scene was up to your standards???? And yeah the reason I changed their ages again is partly because umm yeah you guys are right, Damian being 16 is TOO young for Marinette who is what? 25? Yeah I guess if you look at it, it is quite uncomfortable. Sorry *awkwardly scratches the back of my neck*
> 
> [Crossposted on my Tumblr: @ab-unreachablevoice, let's talk there! My ask and submission box are always open so go crazy ma dudes!]


	7. Operation: Eliminate Sausage Face Is A Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it’s back. Damian’s Adoptive Mom AU is back!
> 
> And anyways, while I was doing nothing instead of doing my WIPs, I came up with another idea for that AU and like it’s what happens when Damian meets Marinette’s old class so like instead of writing it as an idea, I thought, since I have nothing better to do (why the fuck you lyin?~), I wrote it as a snippet! ficlet! I dunno!
> 
> So yeah this is like A ficlet of Damian's Adoptive Mom AU and a dash of Lila, Alya, and class salt! Enjoy~!

Damian didn’t really want to come to this Charity Ball in the first place. If anything, he wanted nothing more than to just stay at home and help his Mom out on her work, or watch movies with her late in the night, or maybe even finally have her teach him some cooking/baking lessons. Either way, he’d happily do any of the three if given the choice. 

It wasn’t that he was alone. No, his Mom was with him; greeting some snooty people, celebrities, and whatnot. The problem was that he has to stand there and watch her do so. As people come up to his Mom and try to cozy up to her, to try to win her favors, to try to just… something! 

And he doesn’t like it. _Not one bit._

He scowls as a woman—she looked like an Italian harpy with how indecent her dress looked and how heavy her makeup was—with a bunch of other people on her back emerge from somewhere in the crowd and come up to his Mom’s face like a deranged peahen vying for attention. It disgusted him to his very core.

And what was even up with that hairstyle of hers? It looks like two—no—three bolognas were hanged on her head. Just sitting there, waiting to be snatched up and chopped into pieces. And oh, he really does want to chop it up and throw it into a pot of boiling water. Just looking at the Italian’s face made his blood boil.

Then, to make it worse, his Mom was looking uncomfortable. Those people were making his Mom uncomfortable…

_Unforgivable._

He tries to march over to the Italian’s face but is stopped by his Mom’s hand, signaling him from her back and giving him a brief glance to stop him from attacking. And he was, he was _this_ close to pulverizing the little shrew’s face! She’s lucky his Mom was there to stop him because if not, he was sure she’d be lying dead on the tiled floor by now.

The harlot continues to strut like a demented turkey (honestly, he kind of felt bad using animals to describe her, it feels like an insult to every animal ever lived) as she tells his Mom some complete nonsense about knowing this and that. 

Her ~~sausage rolls~~ hair continues to bounce as she bobs her head side to side, dangling like a piece of meat that’s urging him to throw it into a tiger’s den. And if his Mom weren’t there to stop him, he might just shave her head and do so if she keeps on trying to touch his Mom’s arm like that.

“Oh, you know!” the pretentious vixen flutters her false eyelashes furiously as if she has some eye disease. “I actually have a friend that works in the fashion industry! Maybe I can introduce you to him!” she smiles “sweetly” at his Mom. But he could recognize that smile anywhere, that smile that hides mischief and deviltry.

“Oh, you do?” his Mom smiles a bit crookedly, an uneasy look on her face

“Yes!” the brunette nods vehemently as if she’s trying to get her head popped off of her neck or something. 

Damian lets out a scoff and crosses his arms. Seriously, if she so wanted to, he could just do it for her.

“You might know him as ‘M’? I’m sure you’ve heard of him before,” she starts again and taps her chin in faux wonder and an attempt to look cute. Honestly, it was _disgusting._

His Mom sports a confused look and tilts her head to the side, “M?” she asks as her voice takes in a bewildered tone.

“Yes! You know, the owner of the brand MDC?”

Damian looks at the brunette with shock. MDC? But isn’t that his Mom’s company? He looks at the Italian’s face and scowls. What is this woman even talking about?

“So, you’re saying that you know this person?” his Mom’s face turning a bit darker and her voice harsh and stern. Though, the woman didn’t seem to notice it and continues.

“Yes! M and I are really close!” she smiles at his Mom, looking proud as though she thought she has just successfully baited his Mom. 

He huffs out an annoyed sigh and rolls his eyes. Seriously, if she wanted to lie, the least she could do is make it seem believable. 

“Actually,” the liar starts again. “It’s not really well known but we’re like this.” she shows his Mom her fingers crossed and smiles. 

His Mom lets out an indignant sigh and pinches the bridge of her nose, “Look, Lila”—she looks at her from head to toe— “You should know by now that I don’t take too kindly to liars.” the word “liar” said more harshly, making the phony in front of her flinch. Yet she recovered quickly enough and masked it into a look of sadness to gain pity from the growing audience.

Before the brunette could even say anything, a bespectacled woman from the liar’s posse comes up to his Mom’s face and crosses her arms, looking cross and irritated. “You still haven’t changed a bit, huh, Marinette?” she snarls.

Seriously, who are these people and why do they keep on badgering his Mom?

His Mom raises a slender eyebrow and crosses her arms. “I could say the same thing to you,” she retorts.

The ombre-haired woman scowls and balls her hands into fists (if she so ever decides to attack his Mom, she will learn today what it feels like to have a sword to her neck), “Why can’t you just be nice for once? Lila’s even willing to set you up with a famous designer! She’s doing this for your own good, yet you don’t even appreciate her!” 

“For your information, I never asked her to do all those things!” he hears the strain and exhaustion in his Mom’s voice as she practically yells at the woman.

“Exactly! At least she knows how to do nice stuff for her friends! Something you don’t know!”

“Oh, please! We’re not even friends! You told me that yourself, remember? In front of the whole school, no less!” the brunette flinches and pales a bit but his Mom doesn’t pay it any mind and still continues. “So, don’t give me that BS about how I don’t do stuff for you! We both know that you’re only whining because you’re not able to leach off of me anymore!” 

The crowd that had gathered around them—he wasn’t really sure when they had gathered, to be honest—burst into murmurs at his Mom’s outburst. Pointing and looking at the group against his Mom in disdain.

Some people in the group were holding the brunette down while the others are just standing there looking dismayed as his Mom glares at them and smoothens out imaginary wrinkles on her dress.

“You’re just jealous that we’re friends with Lila and not you,” the woman adds once more. 

Honest to Kwami, if this wench don’t shut up, she won’t live to see another day anymore.

“I’m sorry,” his Mom says with feign sadness. _“But I don’t associate myself with **fakes and liars.** ”_ her voice cold as her bluebell eyes shoot a fiery glare at them.

“Lila is not a liar!” the bespectacled woman growls (Damian kind of got confused at that, why was she sounding like a rabid animal?).

“Then, what do you call what she did just now?”

Confused looks and whispers emerged from the Italian’s group at the question.

“What do you mean?” the brunette asks his Mom.

“I mean, she lied. Obviously,” his Mom answers in the most nonchalant voice he has ever heard.

“Excuse me!” the said Italian comes forward with a hand on her chest and a dubious look on her face. “I did not lie! I really am dating M!”

At her outburst, the crowd around them burst into whispers and bewildered looks.

 _‘They are right to be confused. This harlot is claiming to be dating the very person she’s talking to and she doesn’t even know.’_ Damian shakes his head and looks at the group in contempt. _‘How presumptuous.’_

He vaguely hears his Mom let out an amused scoff, “Do you really even know who this ‘M’ is?”

“Of course, I do!”

“Then, you should know that _she_ is also participating in this Charity Ball, non?” his Mom’s lips slowly form a smirk at the paling face of the Italian.

More murmurs were heard as his Mom marches over to the brunette, her strides oozing with confidence as she leans over to her ear.

Damian couldn’t quite hear what his Mom said but judging by the pale, sick look on the harpy’s face, he knew that whatever it was, it terrified her.

 _‘Serves her right,’_ he thought.

His Mom raises her hand and with an elegant wave of her fingers, three uniformed men with earpieces—security, maybe—appear on her sides.

“Please, take them away,” his Mom orders them and turns to leave the group, but not before a hand shoots out and grabs her arm.

“And who are you to order them that?!” the same processed meat-haired woman spat. “You’re just a no-good peasant! Daughter of bakers that aren’t even that good!”

Something inside Damian snaps. Oh, she did not just derogate his grandparents!

Before he even had the chance to stomp over to them, a resounding slap echoes around the ballroom.

“You can talk shit about me, walk all over me; but _never,_ I repeat, _**never** insult my family!”_ his Mom’s face, contorted into an infuriated expression, never looked so murderous before that it made him shudder.

The brown-haired woman reaches a shaking hand to her slowly reddening cheek and gulps loudly. She takes a hasty step back that Damian was willing to bet that she wasn’t even aware of herself.

“I-I’m only telling the truth!” she forces her posture straighter even as her whole body shook with fear.

Damian wasn’t sure anymore if this woman was just plain stupid to talk back to his Mom even with the hanging threat in the air, or if she’s just that bold. Either way, it was obvious that she won’t be making it out of this Ball unscathed.

“Oh, Lila. We both know that you’ve never uttered a single truth your whole life,” his Mom hisses out with a menacing lilt on her voice.

“T-That’s—!” the brunette couldn’t even finish her sentence as her eyes dart everywhere with a fear-stricken look on her face.

His Mom rolls her eyes and shakes her head, “Escort them out of here, they are disturbing my guests.”

The men nodded and one of the three led the group while the two held onto the two brunettes that were openly glaring at his Mom.

“You can’t do this!” the Italian—or Lila, as he heard from his Mom—thrashes against the male’s grip. “I am friends with the host of this Charity Ball! You can’t throw me out!”

His Mom scowls at them and clicks her tongue, “Well, you just insulted said host so I don’t really think we’re friends.” 

Lila just stares at his Mom in disbelief and proceeds to shriek and flail. Trying to grab at her and punch blindly as her annoyingly high-pitched voice get impossibly higher while security leads her and her shocked posse outside.

“I apologize for all of the ruckus they have caused. Please, continue with what you were all previously doing.” his Mom waves her hand and smiles at everyone. 

As the chatter slowly comes back, his Mom rushes over to him with a worried look on her face, “Sorry I left you alone, Damian.”

“It’s all right. I figured that handling unruly guests was more important than entertaining me, anyway,” he answers her as he looks over to the closing door that the mass of adults just exited in. 

To be honest, Damian was kind of grateful that she didn’t let him get near the group. He knew that if he did, he might make more of a fuss than what the Italian and her posse did.

“Yeah, they were my—um, acquaintances when I was still in school,” she stutters as her face twist into a grimace. “We didn’t exactly part in good ways.”

Damian lets out a hum as they both continue to look at the now closed exit, “I take it, they should expect a three-inch thick envelope of lawsuits coming their way?” he looks over to his Mom with a small raise of the corner of his mouth. 

His Mom’s usually kind bluebell eyes turn into that of mischief accompanied by a small smirk of her own as she rests her hand on his back and guides him to a table of refreshments, “You know it.”

Damian lets out an almost silent chuckle as a thought forms in his mind while they walk to a table of sweets. 

If he, however, so conveniently crosses paths with those people once again, they better be ready because having an al Ghul now turned Dupain-Cheng and former assassin as an enemy is not a good thing to put in their resume. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know you have questions and okay here:
> 
> 1\. Marinette’s alias for the fashion industry is M and her brand is called MDC. As in, M: Design and Clothing so she’s not known as MDC but as M. And I think that’s what I’m going to use for all of my fics honestly haha
> 
> 2\. I called it a Charity Ball instead of a Gala because… I want to? This is my fic? Y’all can’t judge me?? (jk I ain’t mad XD) 
> 
> 3\. Marinette’s the host of this Ball and not the Wayne’s, tho they are invited because familyyyy and like Burce is the only one who came because I dunno I didn’t really think this through hahaha
> 
> 4\. I don’t even know how the class got into the Ball tbh… just… I’ll leave that to your imaginationnnn
> 
> [Crossposted on my Tumblr: @ab-unreachablevoice, let's talk there! My ask and submission box are always open so go crazy ma dudes!]


End file.
